


A Sonnet

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love Poems, M/M, One Night Stands, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave picks a new lover each day so each night he won't be alone.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 7





	A Sonnet

Another night goes by, his lover leaves.  
Dave is left alone, resting in silence.  
In his head, in his heart, silently pleads;  
"Come back" blasting in his head like sirens.  
Dave left alone, his mind he decides to comb,  
No love to cling to, another night passes.  
When morning comes he leaves his home,   
To pick out another lover from the masses.  
In the store he wanders into, he sees him there  
Dave wastes no time, working his charm.  
The young man's voice is lighter than air.  
Dave pays him a smile and takes his arm.  
The two of them walking, hand in hand.  
Now, the nights are about more than one-night stands.


End file.
